The Risks We Take
by Cattatra
Summary: When Harry returned to Hogwarts pregnant after the summer Albus Dumbledore ordered the baby destroyed. His only chance at family, however, was not about to be eradicated because of some old, stupid, unwanted prophecy... HPSS slash later
1. Chapter 1

**The Risk's We Take**

**Chapter 1**

**You of all people...**

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, neither does anyone I know... as far as I know...**

**A/N This is a fic I intended to be a one shot but ended up being longer. It will eventually be HP/SS slash, but I don't know after this last book... Anyway, set after OOTP, Hope you like:D**

**When Harry returned to Hogwarts pregnant after the summer Albus Dumbledore ordered the baby destroyed. His only chance at family, however, was not about to be eradicated because of some old, stupid, unwanted prophecy... HP/SS slash later**

"You of all people, Harry, cannot take this risk at the moment. You cannot be without your magic for any length of time. Who knows when you might be attacked? No, I am sorry Harry. It is far too dangerous. Now, if you would go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow she shall give you the potion to get rid of the baby. Come and see me when the process is finished, and you feel rested."

Harry sat on his bed staring at mid air, one hand rested on his stomach.

Pregnant. And they were making him give it up. Just because he couldn't use magic for nine months. 'Detrimental to the baby's health' they said.

Slowly he took out quill and parchment, and began to write a letter.

How much of the prophecy did Voldemort know? The first part only, the part that told him it was Harry that would 'vanquish' him. Well, then everyone can know what he knows. There are too many secrets in this war as it is.

Yes, Harry thought, writing quickly, before he lost his nerve. The wizarding world would soon know all they wished to about the famous Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort.

_To the Wizarding people._

_I have left your world temporarily. Why? I'm pregnant. I imagine that many of you are already congratulating me, or sobbing over the fact. Either way doesn't matter. I was raped, and subsequently got pregnant. This doesn't matter. Rape, sadly, is nothing new to me. I have been raped in body, mind and trust all my life it seems._

_Growing up my family abused me extensively. I was seven when my uncle first raped me. But as I said, that doesn't matter._

_Mentally I am raped every night. I watch through the eyes of Voldemort as he kills innocents, torturing them until they beg. I feel each curse. However I have become numb to this torment over time, so do not feel so bad about that either._

_Then there is trust. _

_As a child I was placed with a family of Muggles who made it clearly known to their family that they hated magic in any form. Yet I was still placed there in the hope that my aunts blood should protect me, because of the sacrifice my mother made. This blood protection is now null and void; I renounce the house my aunt lives at as my home. _

_When I was reintroduced to the magical world there was no transition period that most Muggle born children went through; I was told I was famous, that I had killed a dark wizard as a baby, and then left to fend mostly for myself. Muggle children had guides to help them and their families adjust; I was sent to Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid on the thirty first of July only because there was no reply to my Hogwarts letter. There was no reply because my family refused to let me go to Hogwarts to learn 'Freak Stuff'. _

_Ever since then I have been lied to, hated, feared and then returned to the pedestal you have all placed me on with little say in the matter. Liar, murderer, Dark Wizard; You have called me all these and more over the last five years. _

_The last blow I feel comes today though. Today I discovered I am pregnant. I decided to keep the baby. It is not at fault for who caused it to be created. However this choice was not given to me._

_Albus Dumbledore has decided that I shall have an abortion on the morrow; today for all of you. It is deemed too dangerous for me to be without magic for nine months. So I have made my decisions, and I say this._

_Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative old man who is sacrificing too much for this war. We are supposed to be saving lives, not killing them before they even have a chance. I have been sacrificed since I was one in the hope that one day I would be ready to defeat Voldemort, manipulated and controlled by Albus Dumbledore._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied them, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies._

_This prophecy was made a month before my birth, by a seer who, though not gifted in daily prophecy, has given many powerful ones in her life. It is the entirety of the prophecy, and as it says I have been marked by Voldemort. _

_But I refuse to live in a world, or help one, that would take my child from me forcefully, or send it away to live with people who hated it and would kill it as vermin if they thought they could get away with it. So, at least until my baby is born, I am flying to America. It is a big country, I should be safe there. I shall keep you all informed as to my health, of course. It would not do for the saviour of the wizarding world to just disappear would it, especially when he is pregnant, raped by a man who was supposed to care for it. Him. _

_Oh, and Voldemort? If you read the Daily Prophet, as you sit in that drafty manor I have nightmares about in the morning with a cup of coffee and your toast, don't try to find me. I'm good at hiding when I want to; Growing up like we did you tend to get that ability doesn't it, Tom? You won't find me, but I can find you. Don't piss me off for nine months and I won't come looking the first instant I can. _

_See you in my sleep. _

_Goodbye._

A blond youth put down his paper at the street side café and sipped at his coke. It had gone warm in the summer sun, and he winced in disgust as he set it down, flexing his mouth to get rid of the taste. He folded up the paper and placed some money on the table as a tip before wandering down the street.

Rome was beautiful in the late summer. Flowers burst out at him on all sides as he walked and their scent followed him tangibly through the streets. It hadn't taken long to fly here, though he had been sore when he finally got off his godfathers motorbike. He was intending to ride to the south of Italy and from there… his destination. He still had to cross the equator, and he wasn't looking forward to that, though it should be the least populated area of his journey, and he would need less concealment charms. It used too much fuel to keep them on all the time. He climbed on the bike and started it running, looking up the street both ways before putting his foot on the accelerator, crouching into the G-force as he shot off, reaching 80 mph within seconds, and then off into the sky, invisible to all.

He liked flying low to the ocean. He flew fast, wanting to reach land before it grew dark and find somewhere to stay. He was glad he could usually find someone who spoke English. In the few instances he couldn't he had camped out overnight in a tent he had bought in Paris, Rue Fullie. It was spacious and comfortable, for which he was grateful. There was something nice, however, in being able to sleep in a real room, and not a wizards tent, that made him try again and again to find somewhere to sleep.

He was enjoying his -ha- road trip. Making his way south east slowly, in entirely the wrong direction that he had sent everyone looking, he had come across very few reasons to worry. He kept his eyes open constantly; he knew some people would suspect him of lying, and who knew when he might meet someone on holiday that would recognise him? Once a group of people had taken far too much notice of him and he had escaped from the motel quickly, disappearing into the sky. He didn't think them to be wizards, but he was careful to hide well that night.

It had been six weeks since he had left England. It had been nerve-racking at first, and he had been nervous and jumpy constantly, but he had come to find he enjoyed travelling, always a new place to go, a new sight to see. He thought vaguely of popping in to see Bill at some point, but knew that would be a bad idea. Not only did he not know where Bill worked in Egypt, he had no idea how much contact he had with England. Oh sure he owled his mother weekly, but was he a member of the Order of the Phoenix? He didn't know.

It was dark before he hit land in northern Egypt. He followed the coast until he came to what had to be the Nile. He didn't go to any towns he saw that night, just planted his tent in the first likely spot and climbing inside, turning the magical temperature moderating charms on and crawling into his bed, exhausted.

He realised his mistake some hours later as water invaded his tent. Climbing out of it, sodden and confused, Harry suddenly realised he was on the tidal plain. He packed up quickly, cursing in the morning sunlight and shivering slightly from cold. The sun had not risen long, and though it was warming him quickly, it had not yet warmed the water around him. The damp tent stored in the saddle bags on the bike to be dried later Harry climbed on in his leathers and started her up.

She protested mightily before sulking in the shallow water.

"Shit." Harry swore, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. It needed gelling to get it in the style he was coming to grow used to seeing in the mirror but he had no time. Soon this entire island would be under water and he needed to get off _now_!

He looked up when he was hailed. A boat was floating towards him through the deeper water, and a man was looking down at him in amusement.

"Hello stranger!" the man called in perfect English. "Can we be of assistance?"

Harry smiled and waved guiltily. "It would be much appreciated, yes!"

"Just a moment, we'll bring her about!" the man started to yell in a foreign language before turning back to Harry. "How'd you manage to get out here!" he laughed as the boat slowly changed direction.

"I flew!" Harry laughed. "I have a flying motorbike and it's got a sulk on!"

The man laughed. "Aye, I knew someone back in England with a bike like that. Alright lad, keep your secrets. The Gringott Goblin will be happy to help!"

Harry's jaw dropped. He gaped for a long moment and then called out, in what he hoped was a casual voice, "So what hair colour is that supposed to be? Looks like you had a fight with a wild bear!"

"No chance out here, or in my line of work. I have much more fun. This got burnt off a few days ago, else it'd be down here and you'd be calling me Carrot!"

Harry groaned. Of all the people to save him, of all the places to meet, and of all the coincidences, this had to be one of the worst he could have had. Having decided not to search Bill out, or at least keep an ear open, he had become stranded and saved by him.

His life really did like to fuck with him.

It seemed, however, that with contact lenses, makeup to hide the scar, black biker leathers and blond hair he somehow managed to keep it from Bill that he was, in fact, Harry Potter.

When given five minutes he spiked his hair up and reapplied the fading coating of makeup. He then spent a pleasant day cruising up the Nile. Apparently Bill worked with a group of bankers who had sent him out to Egypt to find buildings to invest in. A nice, simple truth wrapped up in not telling him anything at all. Harry almost laughed when he realised that Bill had not told him one lie since they had met.

In the few instances Harry had seen goblins on the ship he had made sure to ask Bill, quietly, what had happened to the little man with much scarring. Bill had said it was a birth formality, and the goblins had been less stringent about keeping out of Harry's sight, though he never saw more than one at once.

He had not met Bill before. He had seen pictures and heard stories, but neither had prepared him for the real thing. This man oozed sexuality and he flirted with both males and females in the towns they stopped at. For a week Harry was confused as to what he was feeling. He felt nothing for Bill other than a good friendship now. Yet he did find himself waking from strange dreams now, where he would find Bill touching him in ways he wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with.

"I'm bi," Bill had said out of the blue the day Harry had said he intended to leave. "What about you?"

"Bi?"

"I like guys and girls," Bill explained casually.

Harry had sat and looked out over the empty river for a long while.

"I don't know. I had a girlfriend once but it sort of fell through. A friend of hers died, all I seemed to get were very wet kisses. I guess girls don't interest me much" Bill laughed. "As for guys… I never really thought about it until recently."

"Oh? What suddenly changed your mind?"

Harry looked shrewdly at Bill. "A lot of things really. You read the newspaper a lot?"

"Nothing you'd read I'm sure, but go on."

"Don't be too sure. Anyway, things happen to a guy that change their outlook. To girls too. In fact I never knew until it happened that it could happen…" Harry trailed off, staring into space.

"Hey, Blondie? Blondie, you in there? Oi, Malfoy look-alike!"

Harry snapped out of it in outrage. "I'm insulted!" he said in mock reproach.

"What, that I called you Blondie?" Bill grinned, leaning back.

Harry went over to his bike. "Not at all," he said, shrugging into his magically cooled leathers and swinging his leg over the bike, starting her up swiftly. "I'm insulted you called me a Malfoy. I'll have you know I am nothing like either Draco or Lucius Malfoy." He knew he would replay the look on Bill's face for years to come. The man's jaw almost hit the floor he was so stunned.

"You… you're a wizard!" Bill squeaked. It was rather loud, and people turned in shock.

Harry saluted Bill flippantly. "Right in one, Master Weasley! Say hi to the family for me now won't you? And ask Dobby to send some of his cooking, I'm dying to try some and I simply didn't have the time. Oh, there is a letter in my cabin you might want to send to the Daily Prophet. I'm sure they'll be most impressed." Harry revved the bike and lined himself up for a spectacular escape.

"See you in Moscow!" He yelled as he took off, speeding up until he was about to hit the rails and then he was in the air.

"HARRY POTTER RIDES AGAIN!" he shrieked as he flew around the boat once before shooting off at 150 mph, disappearing in moments.

* * *


	2. To all who think it concerns them

**The Risk's We Take**

**Chapter 2**

**To all who think it concerns them...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, neither does anyone I know... as far as I know... unless I know JK without knowing I know JK...**

**A/N Second chappy, long time I know but it wasnt actually written. Well,it _was, _but I _hated_ where the story went. I had Snape take Harry back to Hogwarts, they aborted the baby, Harry saw the baby as they 'examined' it, i.e prodded it alot and scowled, and then he was in transfiguration (they forced him back to lessons) and he transfigured a rabbit into what he had seen, as it was the only thing he had been able to think about since seeing it. The only bit I liked about that was the last paragraph,**

_...He landed and opened his eyes. _

_They were riveted for one long second on the bundle that he had seen in Madam Pomfrey's spells. Then they slammed shut and he curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his stomach, head resting on his knees, rocking back and forth while a long keening sound came from him, punctuated by dry, hopeless sobs. No one moved to help him. No one moved to comfort him. No one knew what to do to help, and so they did nothing while he rocked and sobbed on the cold stone floor until, finally, he fell into blissful darkness. _

**Oh, before I forget, this will be a Power!Harry, but it wont be Harry who is powerful, as such. More 'Roberto'. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean.**

**Ah well, on to the story. Review responses at the end.

* * *

****When Harry returned to Hogwarts pregnant after the summer Albus Dumbledore ordered the baby destroyed. His only chance at family, however, was not about to be eradicated because of some old, stupid, unwanted prophecy... HP/SS slash later

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_To all who think it concerns them but really doesn't. _

_Hey all! Man, I've never had so much fun in my life. Paris, Berlin, Valencia and Benidorm, Rome, Venice, and now Egypt! Why did no one tell me how fun life was? I might have tried it earlier if I had known! _

_Well, what is it you're all going to be clamouring to hear about? I'm about two months into my pregnancy I suppose. No symptoms yet, but then I haven't a clue what to expect as it is. For all I know the saddle sores I ended up with at first could be related to the bloody thing growing inside me, but I highly doubt it. Nothing else to report really on that front. _

_Ah, plans to return to England. At the moment? None. I find myself free of reminders of war and death totally out here, and the reminders I do get are from history. Do you know about the Berlin wall? It was built during a war and it separated a town in two. It was all done by belief, but whole families got torn apart because of it. I'm wondering if we haven't done the same thing. Aren't we all separated by walls now?_

_Anyway. I want to say hi to all my friends. I'm missing you all loads, its nice, travelling, but it is kinda lonely and scary at times. I keep wanting to phone you, or owl you, but by the time I go to post the letters… _

_Oh! You're all probably wondering what I'm doing, floating down the Nile, when I'm supposed to be in America aren't you! Well, see, here's the thing. I never intended to go to America. Not at first, anyway. Maybe later, after the baby's born. In fact I wasn't sure where I was going to go. But I went from London to Paris, then to Spain, and in no time at all I found myself here. I'm heading for Moscow after I've toured Africa; I might sightsee on the way though. I'm pretty nomadic now. It gets scary, but it's less scary than what awaits me at home. _

_I get nightmares from Voldemort still - hi to Tom, by the way – but he aims them more directly at me. It's not pleasant but you get by. I don't know why he sends them to me, really. I'm too numb to feel anything else for the people I see. They're just more faces in the sea I can see whenever I close my eyes. Still, if you're drinking your tea tonight, Mouldy, and you read this letter, don't stop sending me them. They give me wonderful information to send to those that are fighting against you. That's right, didn't think of that did you. Idiot._

_Not much left to say really. Met a really great bloke who gave me a lift. His names Bill, had a run in with some curse or other here, got his hair burnt off. I imagine his mums pleased; from what he said she didn't like his ponytail. My love to her and all her family, and their friends, if they read this. He sends his love too, I'm sure. If not I'll search him out when this is all done and find him a desk job in England. Though he's probably safest out here; no Death Eater's out here. _

_Oh, and by the way, this guy was a real flirt. Flirted with a anything on two legs, and some on four. (No, that is not a reference to bestiality you sick fuckers out there; he likes it doggy style sometimes, or so he told me when he got pissed one night. Make that six nights, actually.)_

_Best go now anyway, I have a camel to catch._

_See ya in 7!_

_H.P (Sauce, the official sauce of Britain) _

A young man with long red hair folded a paper up and finished his beer with a grin. He was glad he had subscribed to the Daily Prophet now; even if they did arrive a few days late the news was quite nice to keep up with. Add that to the fact he could now sleep through the night without interruption from Voldemort and his life was looking up!

The only downer was the fact he had not used magic in four months. Two at _that _place, and two in _this_ condition. He had, until writing that last letter, thought little upon what was to happen to him in the upcoming months. He knew so little about pregnancy in general, let alone male pregnancy.

It is to be said, at this small interval, that Harry had a very sheltered upbringing. It is, of course, a lie. In fact he was never told because he was a freak. Hogwarts does not teach its students about 'Sex Education', as it is wizarding tradition for the parents to deal with that issue. This is, of course, not good for Harry. Muggle born students, with their meetings with their head of house, were told these things at an age that was considered acceptable by the teacher and the parent. Harry, of course, never had these lessons. So, of course, he knows nothing about sex than what his uncle has shown him. Though he had become proficient at being a hole for his uncle to fuck he had no idea what sex was supposed to be like. He also has no idea how sex is different from guys to girls. He knew what they didn't have, of course, and that they had breasts, but he had no idea about the vagina, nor what the breasts were for.

It is to be said, at this small interval, that Harry was totally clueless about his condition.

He was therefore slowly, but steadily, becoming more and more nervous about many things. One of the worst thoughts, of course, was _how_ the bloody thing was going to get out of him. He could only think it would come out as a rather large and painful shit, and that did not appeal. He knew his passage was weak from all his uncles 'administrations' over the years and he had no idea what having a baby would do to him. Shitting was a problem as it was. What would having a baby do to him?

He was getting scared. But here, in the street side café in a quiet street in India he managed to keep the fear at bay.

That fear was easy to ignore a short while later when he found another, more potent one.

A black haired man in ill suited Muggle clothes was examining his bike with a frown. The man had black eyes, a hooked nose and a pallid skin tone.

Harry made sure not to falter in his step as Snape looked up at him. Instead he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Snape said in English. "Do you speak English?"

"That's right. On my holidays, finally. Work, work, work at the moment. Well, technically this is a working holiday, but it's better than many I'm used to. My names Robert. Robert DeLano. Actually it's Roberto but I can't really blame my parents." He laughed slightly as though at a private joke and started to rummage in the saddlebags of his bike. "Saw you looking at the bike. Beauty, isn't she? I picked it up in Egypt about a week back, it's been serving me faithfully ever since."

Snape seemed slightly confused but answered politely enough. "It is a remarkable bike. I only noticed it because one of my students had one similar recently. I was wondering why he might be here."

'Roberto' laughed. "And you thought I might be the kid for a moment I bet. 'Fraid not, Professor…?"

"Sinclair. Daniel Sinclair."

'Yeah, right,' Harry thought mildly as he replied. "What do you teach, Mr Sinclair?"

"Chemistry." The pause before the answer was barely audible. Harry heard it though. The pause before saying an unfamiliar word.

"Ah, wonderful subject. I used to hate explosions though." Harry almost shivered as he remembered some of the mistakes that had happened in Snape's classroom when someone sabotaged a potion, or Snape was not quick enough to stop the impending disaster. Then he remembered all the times he had managed to stop disaster with nothing but points taken and a slight confidence drop in the student for a short while.

It hadn't helped that his cauldron was often the one to explode because of the Slytherin's.

"Oh? Most children enjoy making mess and noise." Snape said mildly. Harry could tell he was fishing for information.

"I used to hate loud noises. I was in a car crash when I was very small and I still remember the noise and the lights. Very scary for a child. Still, I'm over the worst now, and that's all for the best in my line of work."

"And what is it you do, Mr DeLana?"

"Delano, Mr Sinclair. And as for my work…" he looked at Snape thoughtfully. "How about I tell you over a meal tonight. I can spare one more day in India before heading south."

"Wonderful. Perhaps you can tell me more about how you acquired such a magnificent bike as well."

"Of course, Mr Sinclair! And perhaps you can tell me many things too…"

Harry was starting to see that the old proverb was true. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer was indeed turning out to be useful. And since, at this time, he had no friends…

Today was turning out to be a good day.

He wasn't sure what he was eating. To be honest he didn't really care. He and 'Mr Sinclair' had been talking about innocent things all the evening. Too innocent, in Harry's opinion. Where did you grow up. How long are you on holiday. Harry had evaded them all easily, far too easily for him to be recognised as Harry Potter.

Finally, just as their dinner plates were being taken away and Harry was tasting the wine that had been bought to them Snape leant forward and began to speak.

"Tell me about that motorbike of yours, Mr Delano. Where did you come across… such a magnificent specimen?"

Harry smiled as he stared into his glass. He enjoyed wine, he had found since leaving England. He could stomach it easily and not get at all drunk on it. He thought about how to broach the subject at hand easily and quickly, without giving Snape any suspicions.

"I have been following the owner of that bike for some time, Mr Sinclair. It is a very unlucky chance that I found the bike without its owner. I discovered the direction the boy was running in and followed him with the bike."

"You are following him? Why is this?" the first sign of concern. Harry stared into Snape's eyes then let them slide down to the man's left sleeve for a fraction of a second. A clear threat, or a warning. Harry's next words made Snape even more worried.

"Mr Sinclair, do not ask questions you do not want the answers to." Harry downed his drink in one and set the glass on the table like a bargaining chip, leaning forward and focusing on it as he continued to speak. "Now, Mr Sinclair, I believe that you are also searching for the same person that I am. The only reason you have not been… removed… is because I think you may be working on the same side as me." His eyes flicked to Snape's left arm and then into the man's worried eyes. "But right now that doesn't matter to me. My last source said the boy was coming here. After this I have no lead as to where to go. I have had no indication that he has deviated from coming here.

"Considering that we are working for the same side here, Mr Snape, do you have any clues as to where the boy has gone?"

Snape was staring at Harry closely. Harry felt no legilimency trickling into his mind, which indicated his first wall was keeping Snape out. A wall which, at the moment, was full of thoughts of the Dark Lord, a black haired youth and a dark end. It was hard work, but he kept looking directly into the man's eyes.

"You know who I am?" It was more of a statement than a question. Harry merely nodded. "I see. Well it would probably be best, Mr Delano, though I doubt that is your name, if we helped each other for as far as is profitable for each of us. It just so happens that not long after meeting you I saw the boy. He has changed his disguise again, but I knew it was him instantly. When he saw me he ran and leapt on a train. His destination, however, was Thailand."

Harry sat back and nodded thoughtfully. He had got off at the next stop and changed again before returning to meet Snape.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to make a few fire calls and have an ambush waiting for the boy the moment he steps off the train." Snape said, his eyebrow raised. "Really, what else is there to do? He is extremely dangerous, Mr Delano."

"In his current state?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"His pregnancy? You believed what Dumbledore put into his head?" Snape sneered.

Harry's insides went cold for an instant. "It's not true then?"

"Oh it's true enough," Snape sneered, but Harry could tell there was a strain in it. "However the boy is far too powerful for it to affect him. In fact it would most likely help the baby to develop quicker and be more powerful as a result. No, the reason Dumbledore was trying to get rid of it is because it would mean the boy would not be able to siphon his powers off."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mr Sinclair, I have been in the Muggle world far too long it seems. What do you mean by siphon his powers off?"

"It is rather a new term, and not widely known. Siphoning a wizards power is dangerous, for both the person siphoning and the person being siphoned from. When Mr… our mutual objective was very young it was discovered that he had vast reserves of power that, if left untapped, would quite likely have kept growing without limit. Most wizards get to a limit with their magic and can never hold more than that amount. The boy would never set an upper limit on his magic and he would use his magic perfectly. There would be no waste. To give the boy a more natural magical level Dumbledore was siphoning off his magic into these crystals." Snape held out a green crystal that hung from his right wrist. "When worn they will give you certain aspects of the boys magic. This one is full of defence and potions magic. Dumbledore has needed many potions, and the boy has never been adept at the subject because it has been siphoned off constantly."

"Into you?"

"And others who help Dumbledore."

"What would his potions skill be like if he had all his powers?"

"He would probably be able to discover many useful potions. The boy has never shown any sign of interest in the subject. It is pointless to leave that aspect of his if he is not going to use it."

"Why would Dumbledore tell you this?" Harry asked after a pause.

"Professor Dumbledore has long held me in his confidence. It is on his orders that I am here, searching for the boy."

"Ah… then why tell me?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Because you have been compelling me all through our last conversation!"

Compelling Harry did know about. Not illegal like imperious it _was _frowned upon within the wizarding world. Harry had noticed he had done it before, Hermione recognising the effects. He had only ever managed to compel his friends to look at him, or say something by accident before, and both of them small things. What Snape had just told him was no small thing. A secret, and told to someone who should never know such things. Suddenly Harry was afraid.

He shrugged and refilled his glass as desert was served. "You've given me a lot to think on, Mr Sinclair.

He shrugged and refilled his glass as desert was served. "You've given me a lot to think on, Mr Sinclair. But tell me, how long until his magic becomes powerful enough to be deadly to us in our search?"

"At the moment? For all we know he could already be past that stage. If he does not get siphoned soon he will begin to notice. If he is not siphoned within a month it will become impossible to do so, and he will no longer require the use of his wand."

"What?" Harry stared at Snape in shock. "Without his wand!"

"This boy is the epitome of magic, Mr Delano. He will not need a wand. All he will need is his mind."

Harry swallowed. He needed time to think, time to plan…

"When do you want to leave town, Mr Sinclair?" Harry asked, deciding he did not want desert now. An uneasy feeling had settled on his gut.

"Tomorrow. I shall fire call my contact tonight and we shall be ready for him when he disembarks his train tomorrow."

"I'll meet you in the square tomorrow morning at eight. We can go there together."

"…Agreed." Snape nodded. Harry stood and returned the nod before striding out of the restaurant and to his bike. He drove off quickly, leaving behind a worried Snape.

Harry was angry. He was so angry he had smashed his glass he was drinking from. He glared at the blood on his hand before snarling and glaring at the glass. It trembled under his gaze, then, as though is slow replay, it slid across the floor, into one piece again, innocent and slightly trembling as though it had just been knocked slightly.

Harry's anger vanished under the cold wash of panic. 'All he will need is his mind.' The words rang through Harry's head. He had known, when he was a kid, that getting angry of scared often triggered strange… occurrences… but they had stopped when he started Hogwarts. He realised, now, that Dumbledore had had better access to him then. He could be… siphoned… easier.

And now that power was returning to him, apparently faster than Dumbledore had anticipated. If he was already doing wandless magic, even if it was involuntary, a month before they thought he would be able to, did that mean he was more powerful than even they had predicted?

He stared at the glass, unsure of what to do. He tried to make it float, or break again, but nothing happened. Then, slowly, he extended a hand and touched it. It felt solid. So, he had destroyed it in his anger, and then repaired it in his fear. Perhaps that was how he had to cast, with emotions as his… power?

Anger… that was easy to conjure. Dumbledore, telling him the prophecy, telling him he had to get rid of the baby, Snape ripping through his mind…

The glass shattered and he shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Dammit." He muttered. The glass was beyond repair this time, each shard smaller than his smallest fingernail. Annoyed, frustrated, he pushed himself roughly to his feet, almost snarling.

The glass was in one piece.

Appropriate emotions for each want then, he thought, sitting. How to make it float, then? Perhaps…

Need for the glass to be in his hand, to need drink from it, need of the coolness down his throat…

The glass thudded in his hand gently. He grinned. He hadn't been quite sure if need was an emotion. Clearly it worked. At least in this case.

He practiced until dawn was sliding over the horizon. Need, he found, was indeed the trigger for almost all spells. He had to make sure he knew what he needed first, but usually he could work out a useful scenario. He ate, freshened up, and then packed the tent together. He climbed on the bike and set off to find Snape.

All in all, he didn't think he had anything to worry about really.

* * *

**Review Responses**

opal - I'm not entirely sure what you mean. What happened to the baby? Harry escaped before it was aborted, and is on the run to keep it safe.

Nickole Riddle- Thank you, will do!

Beautiful Orubus- I'm glad someone asked me that. 'How can Harry be doing some of the things he's doing without using magic?'. Simply put, Harry doesn't realise that he is _already_ using magic. He thinks the dye he bought worked perfectly, he doesnt realise the make-up he uses is not as strong as he needs. The magic is in the tent, not Harry, so no, he isn't doing anything there. Don't worry, I didn't think you were being sarcastic with those questions, I'm glad you asked :D Sorry it's been so long, life caught up with me recently.

willowtree16- Thanks!

Super-girl-straight-from- LOL, lots of people seem to like the end. I wasn't sure, it seemed a bit cleche to me, but if people like it I might do another like it lol :D

SEP- Another who liked the end! Be careful, don't hurt yourself lol :D

barbarataku - Thanks, I did my best.

Lord LocalFreak - Few stories start like that, I know. It's so good though, really refreshing I think :D

nsanechildfanfic - Thanks!

Cassa-Andra- Thanks, will try to be more prompt in future.

eyeinthesky - lol, I know what you mean (cough-stuff book six).

angelkitty77- Thanks, will try not to dissapoint.

FyreFlyODoom- Thank you, keep reading!


End file.
